Life Got Cold
by catandmouse10
Summary: Quinn Fabray gets in a car accident and David Nolan is there to help her pick up the pieces. (Is K for now but will probably turn into M down the road.)
1. The Accident

A/N: This story is AU because this is a crossover ship. I still hope you like it and are willing to read it though. First of all, this is for Bev and Jess. Bev asked me to write it and Jess gave me the idea. So, this is for them. Second, I know Charming and Quinn is a weird ship, but I am all about the weird ships. So please let me have my weird ships. Anyway, please read and review. I hope you enjoy it.

Life Got Cold

Chapter One: The Accident

Quinn Fabray slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and slammed her locker door. The sound echoed through the empty halls of Storybrooke High. It was like a ghost town after the school day was over and the only reason Quinn was still there was because she had to make up a test. She dug her car keys out of her bag as she turned and made her way towards the door. Her ballet flats scuffed against the tile floor and she pushed opened the door and stepped into the sun. She shielded her eyes and walked to her car, which happened to be the only one in the parking lot at the time.

Her phone began to go off in her pocket, but she ignored it. She knew who it was, since she had a special ring tone for him, but she didn't want to talk to him. He had cheated on her and that was something she couldn't forgive. He didn't even try to hide it, which really pissed her off. Quinn unlocked her car and threw her bag in the back. She moved a piece of her long, blonde hair behind her ear and climbed into the driver's seat of her car, buckled her seat belt, threw her phone on the passenger seat, started the car, and drove out of the school parking lot.

She had spent most of her week crying over her boyfriend's indiscretions. She even missed a day of school, which is why she missed the test. She felt stupid for crying over him and promised herself that she would move on with her life. The music blasted from her stereo as she rolled the window down. Spring had finally come to Storybrooke and it was bringing up Quinn's mood. Who could be down when there were flowers blooming and the sun was shining? Well she could, but she would get over it.

Her phone began to go off again, but it was different ring tone this time. It was alerting she had a text from her friend Rachel. She grabbed her phone off the passenger side seat and read the message. The message was short and she would have to call Rachel back. She was about to put her phone down when she heard the blaring of a car horn. She looked up and her hazel eyes grew wide just as the trucked plowed into the driver's side of her car. The car spun and finally stopped when it collided with a telephone pole which caused her to hit her head on the steering wheel and black out.

David Nolan had gotten out of work early today and he wasn't really sure what he would do with his free time. He worked as a physical therapist at Storybrooke General and he found the job to be very rewarding. David got to make a difference in people's lives. He got to help people get back on their feet again and he was happy to see the smiles on their faces as they improved. That made him smile at the end of the day. He was about to turn the corner when he saw a truck just like his plow into a tiny, blue car. He watched in horror as the blue car spun and hit a telephone pole. He parked his car on the side of the road and got out to help.

The driver of the truck was getting out and he seemed to be fine, pissed off but fine. "I don't think she was paying attention to the road." The truck driver said as he and David both ran to the tiny, blue car. David got to the car first and saw the driver was still inside. She was unconscious and there was some blood caked in her long, blonde hair. "Call 911!" David shouted at the truck driver before he worked on getting the door open, it took him a few tries but he finally got it open.

He gently pushed the girl back and saw that there was blood dripping down her face, but she was also trying to open her eyes. He unbuckled her seat belt and gently took her out of the car. He rested his hand on the back of her head as he set her down on the ground. The truck driver came over and informed him that an ambulance was on the way. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked David as he looked down at the girl. David, just shrugged his shoulders because he wasn't sure if she would be or not. He looked down and saw that her hazel eyes were open. "What's your name?" He asked softly as the girl looked up at him.

"Quinn" she managed to get out. "Okay well Quinn help is on the way and we will stay with you until it arrives, okay?" David watched her as she nodded her head a little like she understood. He could hear the sirens and knew the ambulance wasn't that far. "Are you angels?" She asked him and the truck driver all of a sudden. Both men shook their heads no and Quinn frowned a little. "Well that's sad because you look like angels." David watched as her eyes slid closed again, but luckily the ambulance pulled up. He moved away and let the paramedics do their job. He felt helpless as he stood to the side with the truck driver. They loaded Quinn into the ambulance and drove off. He watched until they disappeared around the corner. He offered the truck driver a ride home, but the man refused. His wife picked him up a few minutes later and David was alone. He wanted to go to the hospital and check on Quinn, but he figured if they needed him they would call. So he got into his truck and headed home.


	2. The Hospital

A/N: So, I have no reviews on this story, which makes me sad. I don't think there are many Charmbray fans out there. Well maybe not any at all. I like Charmbray, so I am going to keep writing for them. Anyway, I am not sure how many chapters so story will have since I am unable to plan out anything in advance. Though I should start doing that because in the end it would be a lot stressful for me. So please leave a review. I like to know how I am doing. I hope you like it, let's get on with the show.

Life Got Cold

Chapter Two: The Hospital

Her hazel eyes fluttered open three days later in the hospital. She pushed a piece of her blond hair away from her face and looked around in confusion. Why was she here? There was no reason she should have been here, but then it all began to come back to her. She had gotten into a car accident while texting and driving.

"Oh Thank God you are awake Quinnie," Her mother practically shouted as she came running into the room. "I was so worried you have been unconscious for three day, honey."

Quinn swallowed. Three days was a really long time to be unconscious. Had her injuries been that bad? "Don't worry Mom. I will be good as new in no time."

"Of course you will Quinnie. There will be a nice physical therapist who will help you walk again." Her mother replied nonchantly.

"Wait, what?" Quinn asked. Her voice was shaking and she was on the verge of tears. She couldn't walk? Quinn breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm herself down.

"Don't worry Miss Fabray you will only have to be in the chair for a little while." A male voice echoed through the room. Quinn looked up and saw a man standing in the doorway. His arms were crossed and his blue eyes seemed to be taking in the whole scene. Quinn furiously wiped at the tears in her eyes. She didn't want him to see her cry.

He walked in and made his way over to her bed. Her mother moved out of the way as he got closer to her bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at her. "My name is David Nolan and I'll be your physical therapist."

"Well it's nice to meet you David," She smiled softly. "This may sound weird, but I felt like I have met you before."

He laughed a little. "I thought you might remember me. I was there when you got into your accident."

"I don't remember you being there." She said to him, trying hard to place him at the scene of the accident.

"Well you had a pretty nasty bump on your head so I'm not surprised by that," He smiled at her. "You asked me if I was an angel?"

Quinn blushed a little, that was pretty embarrassing. "I hope you set me straight." The weird thing was that he did kind of seemed like an angel. He would help heal her. He placed his hand on her shoulder as he stood up.

"It was nice to finally meet you Quinn and I will see you tomorrow for our first appointment." He began to walk towards the door and turned around one last time to wave goodbye.

She waved back. "It was nice to meet you too. Goodbye and see you tomorrow David." She watched him as he walked out of her room, until he was out of her line of sight.

"I should go too Quinnie," Her mother spoke up after a few moments of silence. "Visiting hours are almost over and you need your rest. I will try and be here for you physical therapy appointment, but I'm not sure I will make it."

"It's fine mom." Quinn said as her came over and hugged her. Quinn hugged her mother back and smiled as she pulled away. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too sweetheart." Judy Fabray gave her daughter one last kiss on the cheek and left the room. Quinn sighed and turned on the TV since she wasn't tired. About an hour late a nurse brought her in some food and Quinn thanked her.

She ate her meal, except for the jello. She had never been a big fan of jello. She pushed the tray away and focused her eyes on the TV. However, her eyes would sometimes to her open door. She wondered if David was still in the hospital. She didn't know why she cared, but she was curious.

A few hours later she began to feel sleepy and David still hadn't walked by. She decided to turn off the TV and go to bed. She would see him the next day anyway. She laid her head down on the pillow and fell asleep.

The next morning she was awaken by the sound of her best friend's voice. Rachel Berry stood a few feet away from her and the second the other girl saw Quinn open her eyes. She ran over to her and hugged her. "Oh Quinn I have been so worried about you."

For a few seconds there Quinn felt like she couldn't breathe. Rachel had her in a vice grip. When had she gotten so strong? Once Rachel pulled away Quinn took a few deep breaths. "I am fine Rachel. I will just need to go to physical therapy in order to be able to walk again."

"I'm sorry you can't walk and I'm sorry about Puck," Rachel rolled her eyes. "He is a total loser and you can do better."

"Thank you Rachel." The two girls fell into silence. It was awkward for a few seconds until there was a knock on the door, well more likely the door frame since the door was open. Quinn and Rachel looked up to see David standing there. "Good afternoon ladies." He greeted both girls as he walked in with a wheelchair.

Quinn looked over at Rachel and saw a blush begin to spread across the other girl's cheeks. Quinn shook her head as Rachel walked over to him "Hello my name is Rachel Berry, it's nice to meet you."

David smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you too, Rachel. I'm David Nolan, I'm Quinn's physical therapist."

"Oh I should probably go then if you have to take her to her appointment." Rachel said as she stood up. She seemed a little sad and Quinn didn't really want her to go. "Can she come with us?" Quinn asked David. "My mom can't make it and it would be nice to have Rachel there."

"Of course she can come if it makes you more comfortable," He wheeled the chair over to her. "Do you need help getting into the chair?"

Quinn nodded her head. "Yes, that would be nice." Seconds later he picked her up and placed her in the chair. She looked up at him, still a little shocked. "Thank you." she said gently.

"Would you like to push, Rachel?" He asked the brunette. "Of course," She grabbed the two handles and began to push Quinn towards the door. Rachel leaned down to Quinn and whispered. "He's like a real Prince Charming." Quinn nodded her head and looked up at Rachel. "Yeah he is."

Rachel giggled and began to push Quinn down the hall with David only a few steps behind them.


End file.
